Always here for you
by mary-023
Summary: When you have a hard time, a problem or you are sad, your real friends will be always here for you. In this story the friendship is the most important thing! S&S, A&J...love, friendship...
1. The new

**Always here for you **

I speak French (I speak English too but it's my second language) … so sorry for the mistakes.

A/N: It takes place after the thing with Scott and Elaine. And Scott knows about Shelby's past. The story is not like the episode ONE OF THOSE DAYS. The problem is the same but rest of the story will not be like that. (Information for the story) Scott and Shelby are the best friends in the world …but the others Cliff Hangers don't think like that. For them it's too close for to be friends. Daisy is the best friend of Shelby too. Juliette and Shelby are friends …but sometime there are little fights. Auggie and Juliette are together. Ezra is Ezra! LOL. David is nicer with Scott. Kat is Kat! Ok I think I said everything so enjoy my story! And please R&R!

I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground.

Chapter 1

It was a day like the others… a usual morning.

Sophie: Come on, wake up girls!

Shelby: Please Sophie just a little hour…

Sophie: No way Shelby! Come on girls! Go eat your breakfast!

Juliette: O.K I take the bathroom.

Shelby: Yeah! Go princess and let me sleep!

Sophie: No girls you have class!

Daisy: Too bad! I don't care.

Shelby and Daisy were always the girls the maddest at everything in the morning. It was always hard to Sophie to wake up those girls!

At the same time in the boys dorm

Peter: Hurry up guys, you have class!

Scott: Joy! (Sarcastic)

Peter: Come on!

Ezra: I'm agreeing with Scott! It's not the fact that we have class who will wake us up!

Peter: O.K …maybe. But you don't want to see the girls?

Auggie: See like that …

Peter: But don't forget the rules Augguie: No drugs, no violence, no inappropriate touching and NO SEX!

Auggie: yeah…

Peter: Fine!

At this time Auggie wake up and go to the bathroom.

Scott: Too bad! The bathroom is taking so U can sleep again! (Sarcastic)

Peter: No way!

He takes the blanket off of Scott.

Peter: Come on!

Ezra: yeah! Come on Scotty

Scott: Don't call me like that. I hate this name.

It was like Elaine called Scott. And she still calls him like that.

Ezra: O.K. Sorry man.

Peter: I will see you in the cafeteria in 10 minutes!

Scott: Yeah…whatever

Ten minutes later in the cafeteria

All the Cliff Hangers was at their usual table to eat their breakfast. Juliette was sitting next to Auggie.

Juliette: Good morning Auggie!

Auggie: Good morning you too, beautiful!

Juliette blushes a little bit but Shelby notices that.

Shelby: It's so sweet, Romeo and Juliet. (Sarcastic) You are lucky, you found your Prince charming, Princess.

Juliette: Maybe you are jealous!

Shelby: Why should I?

Juliette: Because you don't have a boyfriend! The guys just want to be friends with you!

Shelby didn't say anything.

Juliette: Sorry, I don't mean what I said.

Shelby: No it's ok, we forget that.

Juliette: Great.

Shelby: Yeah, just great.

Maybe Juliette was right. Maybe Shelby was jealous about the relation of Auggie and Juliette. Shelby just stares at her food.

Scott: So, what's up Shelb?

Shelby: Oh, nothing and you?

Scott: Nothing.

And again it was a total silence at the table of the Cliff Hangers.

Shelby: Ok, so um…

She was interrupted by Peter who starts to talk.

Peter: Hi every one! Good morning!

Daisy: Yeah right! Good morning…

Peter: Oh! Shelby…I would like to see you in my office after.

Shelby: Yeah sure….Am I in trouble?

Peter: No! I just need to talk with you.

Shelby: Fine.

20 minutes after… Peter's office

Shelby: You want to talk to me?

Peter: Yeah….um…sits down please.

Shelby takes a chair and sits down.

Peter: Well…your father called yesterday and he wants you at his house with is wife Amy and your sister. He wants to start a new relation ship with his daughters.

Shelby: So I have to go? How long?

Peter: He doesn't want to pay for Horizon…I mean…well umm…you will live for good with your father.

Shelby (with tears in her eyes): So I will never come back?

Peter: Probably not….

It was enough for Shelby…her wall was broken and she starts to cry.

Shelby: So I will leave my best friends and my friends? How could you let him do that? Since I'm here I've start to smile again and now I have to go? Why can't I stay here?

Peter: I would like to have the answer…

Peter goes to hug Shelby. She cries in his arms…

TBC…

Next chapter: The goodbye girl

Tank you so much for read my story. I hope you like it! Please R&R. With 3 I continue! I promise!


	2. A talk

**Always here for you (my first fanfiction)**

I speak French (I speak English too but it's my second language) … so sorry for the mistakes.

A/N: It takes place after the thing with Scott and Elaine. And Scott knows about Shelby's past. The story is not like the episode ONE OF THOSE DAYS. The problem is the same but rest of the story will not be like that. (Information for the story) Scott and Shelby are the best friends in the world …but the others Cliff Hangers don't think like that. For them it's too close for to be friends. Daisy is the best friend of Shelby too. Juliette and Shelby are friends …but sometime there are little fights. Auggie and Juliette are together. Ezra is Ezra! LOL. David is nicer with Scott. Kat is Kat! Ok I think I said everything so enjoy my story! And please R&R!

I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground.

Sorry, it was supposed to be THE GOODBYE GIRL. I have changed my mind. The chapter 4 will be the goodbye girl. Thank you so much for read my fic!

Chapter 2: A talk

Shelby stopped to cry.

Shelby: When I leave?

Peter: In two weeks.

Shelby: O.k.

Shelby goes out of Peter's office. Everybody could tell she have cried with her puffy and red eyes. She goes in the girl's dorm. Daisy was there…but only her.

Daisy: Hey!

When she sees Shelby's eyes, she changes her tone of voice.

Daisy: What happened with Peter? Are you ok?

Shelby: Nothing, I'm fine.

Daisy: Look at me Shelb, I'm not stupid…I know you have cried.

Shelby: No!

Daisy: Shelb, please tell me the truth.

Shelby starts to cry again.

Daisy: come here.

Shelby sits down on Daisy's bed, next to Daisy.

Shelby: My dad called Peter.

Daisy: It's not good

Shelby: No, because he wants that Jess and I go to live with him and his wife Amy.

Daisy: ok…you will go after Horizon it's not that bad.

Shelby: Yes, it's that bad because I leave in two weeks!

Daisy: WHAT? You must be kidding.

Shelby: No!

Daisy: But….but you have a year an a half to do here. You're not going to leave me alone!

Shelby: I don't want to leave you and Horizon but I have no choice. Plus you will be with Scott….it's not to be alone.

Daisy: Oh…Scott…your love! I hope you will go to see him before you leave…do you?

Shelby: First: Scott is not my love; he is my best friend like you. Second: Of course I will see him before I leave!

Daisy: Come on! You love each other but it's just you two who don't know that!

Shelby: What are you talking about?

Daisy: Um….nothing...

Shelby: yeah sure!

Daisy: I'm sure we can do something.

Shelby: About what?

Daisy: For not let you leave!

Shelby: No Dais….there are nothing to do.

Daisy hugs Shelby with all her heart. And they stay like that for 10 minutes.

Shelby: I don't want to leave my real house!

Daisy: I know…I'm sorry

Shelby: It's not your fault Dais.

Daisy: Promise me

Shelby: Promise you what?

Daisy: We will write to each other!

Shelby: Oh Dais…I promise! I love too much!

Daisy: I will miss you Shelb.

Shelby: I know and I will miss you too!

Daisy: I know.

Shelby: Come on we will go to eat! It's lunch time!

Daisy: I'm so hungry!

Daisy and Shelby go to the cafeteria. After they take their dinner, they go to sit at the table with the others Cliff Hangers.

Scott: Hey girls!

Daisy: Hey you!

Shelby: Hey cowboy!

Daisy sits down between Ezra and Juliette. Shelby sits down between Kat and Scott. Shelby starts to talk with Scott but not loud because she doesn't want that the others heard what she says.

Shelby: I need to talk to you.

Scott: OK…go.

Shelby: Not here…please.

Scott: Where?

Shelby: Meet me at the docks….after lights out. Is that ok midnight?

Scott: Yes

Shelby: Good

Scott: Good… the docks.

Shelby: Hey! It's for talk, so don't think about anything else!

Scott: What?

Shelby: We are friends… so don't do those things between friends.

Scott: I know! But I'm a boy.

Shelby: Yeah! I know you and your thoughts!

Scott: Hey! I'm not like that!

Shelby: Whatever!

They both laugh in the same time and all the others Cliff Hangers were staring at them.

Ezra: Can we know what is so funny?

Shelby: Sorry… just a Scott's joke.

Ezra: I understand.

Scott: What do you understand Ez?

This time it was all the others Cliff Hangers who start to laugh. Shelby and Scott were very confused.

Shelby: I don't understand….

Kat: It's not important.

Shelby: Yeah…right.

The rest of the day was normal. The Cliff Hangers were at their occupations when Peter start.

Peter: Ok guys it's time for group!

David: Shit!

Peter: Hey! Your language please!

David: Sorry.

Peter: Fine. So today you will say a sentence who says how you feel. The sentence starts by WHEN….David, you start.

David: When we have group, it break my day.

Peter: Ok …it's very clear. Pass the stock David.

David gives the stick to Auggie.

Auggie: When I'm with, I'm happy. (He stars at Juliette)

Auggie gives the stick to Juliette. (Not a surprise)(Ah, young love! LOL)

Juliette: When you are beside me, I feel safe.

Juliette gives the stick to Kat.

Kat: When you left, I was broken.

Peter: I don't understand that one but it's correct.

Kat: Fine

Kat gives the stick to Daisy.

Daisy: When you told me that, I felt sad.

Daisy was referring to Shelby but no one knows that. Daisy gives the stick to Shelby.

Shelby: When I cry, I feel stupid.

Peter: You don't have to feel stupid when you cry Shelby. It's totally normal to cry.

Shelby: Not for me.

Shelby gives the stick to Scott.

Scott: When you talk to me, I feel better.

Peter: ok…Now if some one have some thing to say….

Daisy: We have nothing to say.

Peter: ok so go in your dorms!

Everyone start to go out of the lounge when Shelby grabs Scott's arm.

Scott: Yeah?

Shelby: Don't forget….at the docks.

Scott: Sure.

Shelby: Great.

They both go in their dorm.

TBC…

Next chapter: All the Cliff Hangers know

Thank you for read my story. I know I publish the chapter two before the 3 reviews that I wanted. Now I want 3 reviews. My first reviews! Please!


	3. All the Cliff Hangers know

**Always here for you **

I speak French (I speak English too but it's my second language) … so sorry for the mistakes.

A/N: It takes place after the thing with Scott and Elaine. And Scott knows about Shelby's past. The story is not like the episode ONE OF THOSE DAYS. The problem is the same but rest of the story will not be like that. (Information for the story) Scott and Shelby are the best friends in the world …but the others Cliff Hangers don't think like that. For them it's too close for to be friends. Daisy is the best friend of Shelby too. Juliette and Shelby are friends …but sometime there are little fights. Auggie and Juliette are together. Ezra is Ezra! LOL. David is nicer with Scott. Kat is Kat! Ok I think I said everything so enjoy my story! And please R&R!

I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground. Amy is my only character.

Thank you very much to: Linkie, 2008ccampbell and Kal's Gal. Your reviews are very important to me.

Are the thoughts of the characters

**Chapter 3: All the Cliff Hangers know**

Shelby couldn't sleep. She was sad, anxious, stressed….all the emotions but no signs of happiness. How my dad could do this to me She doesn't understand. She watches her alarm clock… 11h40…How should I tell that to Scott? 'Hey Scott…I'm here to tell you that: I leave the next week and I will never come back! Send me letters. Bye!' Stupid! She wake up and take her shoes. Just say the truth Shelby

11h45 At the Docks

Shelby is sitting alone on the docks. She is lost in her thoughts. It's so hard to tell that …. How will be the goodbyes?

Scott: Hey!

Shelby: Oh my god! You scare me Scott!

Shelby was trying to take her breathe.

Scott: Sorry.

Shelby: It's ok.

Scott: So you wanted to tell me something?

Shelby: Yeah….Um I'm not sure you will like that.

Scott: What? You don't want to be my friend anymore?

Shelby: No! Stupid! I will always be your friend.

Scott: Good. It's a good new.

Shelby: yeah…um just for return to the subject.

Scott: Yeah.

Shelby: Um….I….I don't know how to tell you that…

Scott: Just the truth…

Shelby rolled her eyes. You help me! It's not that simple …if only you knew

Shelby: OK …um my father called Peter and I leave the next week…and I will probably never come back.

She says that very fast, in one shoot. Bam! Stupid! I'm so stupid!

Scott: Very funny Shel. So what you wanted to talk about?

Shelby: Scott…I'm not kidding.

Scott: What?

Shelby: I'm leaving the next week….

Scott was so confused…and sad, terribly sad. And Shelby saw that. A tear rolled on her cheek.

Shelby: I'm sorry Scott. I don't want to leave but I have no choice.

Scott: You can't leave! If I'm surviving here it's because of you. You are my best friend Shel….I can't let you leave!

Shelby: Scott…You can't do anything…

Scott: Fine ….

Shelby: Prime me something…

Scott: What?

Shelby: When I will write you some letters …you will write me back.

Scott: I promise.

Shelby: Thanks.

Scott: Come here.

They make a contact eyes and then they hug each other. Like that Shelby couldn't see the tears on Scott's cheeks.

Shelby: I don't want to be caught by Peter…

Scott: Yeah me too. I don't want to be on shuns when you will leave …I want to tell you goodbye.

Shelby: Yeah…me too.

Scott: So goodnight…I will see you tomorrow.

Shelby: Yeah….sure.

They got at their dorm. Boy's dorm

Scott was lying on his bed since an hour. He couldn't sleep. It's normal …with that new! But he was thinking about Shelby: just her and her beautiful eyes or her magical smile. She was so perfect. She is so beautiful, so perfect…and nice. She is probably a very good kisser…with her little lips, just perfect. When Scott realise what he was thinking about. Ah! What am I thinking about? Come on Scott. It's Shelby, your best friend not your girlfriend! And then he stop. Shit! Man you are in love with her! Oh god! It's not good! He put is head under his pillow. Stupid! Stop thinking about her…and her body…and her butt…Ah! Scott stops that! It's totally clear …. I'm a boy! Shelby was right…I just think about that stuff… Now he knows…he loves Shelby. It's a start. Why her? She probably doesn't love me. No…She doesn't love me! on this thought Scott was asleep.

At the same time Girl's dorm

Shelby was lying on her bed and she was crying since an hour. She was crying very loud. So she wakes up Daisy.

Daisy: Hey what up?

Shelby (was always crying): I tell him …and it breaks my heart. I don't want to leave.

Daisy: You should try to sleep right now and we will talk about that tomorrow ok?

Shelby: Yeah.

After 5 minutes Daisy and Shelby were asleep.

Nine days later in the lounge

Juliette: Hey Where is Shelby?

Peter answer at this one.

Peter: She is packing.

Juliette: Why? We don't go anywhere?

Daisy: It's stupefying how you could be stupid some time.

Auggie: Hey Dais, she is not stupid.

Daisy: Sure.

She rolled her eyes.

Peter: She is packing because she is going to live with her father.

Juliette: Nice a little visit. When is she come back?

Peter: Um….She will never come back …

Juliette: What?

Peter: Her father wants is daughter with him.

Juliette: We are not best friend but it's ….weird….I will miss her.

Peter: I know….We will all miss her.

Ezra: Yeah …It will not be the same without Shelby.

Scott (he stars at the ground): I know…

Daisy: I will go check on her. Maybe she needs help.

Peter: Ok.

Daisy left the lounge.

in the girl's dorm

Daisy: Hey.

But Daisy found Shelby sitting on her bed and crying in silence.

Daisy: Are you ok?

Shelby: Hey…I'm fine… What are you doing here?

Daisy: I wonder if you need help.

Shelby: Sure…thanks

Daisy: You are welcome

Shelby wiped her tears away and starts to pack again with the help of Daisy.

Daisy: Peter told the new to the Cliff Hangers.

Shelby: Oh…and what was their reactions?

Daisy: Juliette said that she will miss you.

Shelby: Very funny Dais.

Daisy: I'm not kidding

Shelby: Oh….maybe I will miss her too. I know her since 2 years now. She is like a part of my life. Like the others Cliff Hangers…you…and Scott.

Daisy: You will really miss him, do you?

Shelby: Yeah…more that I though.

Daisy: Ah! Young love!

Shelby: Hey! We are not together.

Daisy: Maybe not …. But you love him!

Shelby: No!

Daisy: My tarot cards never lie!

Shelby: What?

Yeah! Daisy read her tarot card every night. Last night she did this for Shelby.

Flashback

Daisy: This is very interesting!

She turns another card. What is that? Friend's card and love' card together...weird I've never saw that before. Then she realise! Oh! Ok! I understand now! Ah…lover birds!

End of Flashback

Daisy: Forget…it's not important.

She laughs a little bit.

Shelby: What is so funny?

Daisy: Um…nothing…Everything is fine!

She smiles to Shelby. If I told her she will kill me!

The girls go to the lounge for group.

TBC…

Next Chapter: _The goodbye girl_

Thank you very much for read my story! I'm thinking about the chapter 4! Please R&R!

Mary


	4. Author note

**Always here for you author note **

1. for the question of Linkie: the chapter 4 will not be the last. Is it a good or a bad new?

2. If you have idea for the next chapters please tell me in your reviews! I will take all ideas! Thanks!

3. You would like to read something special in the story, please tell what and I will see if I can put it in my story!

4. Thank you so much for read my story! A special thanks to Linkie for your 3 reviews! Thank you so much!

5. Don't worry I will update soon!

mary


	5. The goodbye girl

**Always here for you **

I speak French (I speak English too but it's my second language) … so sorry for the mistakes.

A/N: It takes place after the thing with Scott and Elaine. And Scott knows about Shelby's past. The story is not like the episode ONE OF THOSE DAYS. The problem is the same but rest of the story will not be like that. (Information for the story) Scott and Shelby are the best friends in the world …but the others Cliff Hangers don't think like that. For them it's too close for to be friends. Daisy is the best friend of Shelby too. Juliette and Shelby are friends …but sometime there are little fights. Auggie and Juliette are together. Ezra is Ezra! LOL. David is nicer with Scott. Kat is Kat! Ok I think I said everything so enjoy my story! And please R&R!

I don't own any of the original characters of the TV show Higher Ground. Amy is my only character.

Thank you to: Linkie, 2008ccampbell and Queen of Shadows for the reviews.

I'm so sorry if I take time before update this chapter. _The goodbye Girl_ will not be a very long chapter because I don't have a lot of time for me. I will do my best for update the chapter 5 soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: _The Goodbye Girl _

4 days later in the lounge

All the Cliff Hangers was sitting in the lounge. It was silent.

Peter: Shelby, your father is here.

A little tear fall on her cheek. This is the time ….the goodbye…

Shelby: Yeah…um ok.

Peter and Shelby go outside of the lounge. They were followed by Scott, Kat, Ezra, Daisy, Juliette, Auggie and David.

Shelby: So….this is the end.

Peter: Come on Shelby, I will find a solution.

Shelby: I'm not sure….

Shelby's father is in the car with is new wife Amy. He opens the window.

Shelby's father: Come on Shelby, Jess is at home and wait for us.

Shelby: Yeah, just a second I want to say goodbye.

(I don't know the name of Shelby's father but I will call him Ben)

Ben: ok, 2 minutes.

Shelby returns to see the Cliff Hangers.

Shelby: So goodbye.

Juliette comes to hug Shelby.

Juliette: We are not the best friend in the world but I will miss you.

Shelby: Me too I will miss you in a way!

Shelby hugs everybody and it was Scott's turn. Scott takes Shelby's hand and goes behind the boy's dorm with her.

Scott: I just want to do something before you leave.

Shelby: Hmm…what is it?

Scott: That…

Scott leaned down and kisses her, a little kiss. Shelby was surprised but don't push Scott away. When the kiss ends they look in each other eyes.

Scott: I'm sorry….I didn't ask if

She cut him and put her finger on his mouth.

Shelby: Shut up Scott Barringer.

And she kisses him like he kissed her before.

Shelby: Thank you

On these 2 words she run away and goes in her father's car.

When Scott joins the Cliff Hangers, the car was far away.

Daisy: So Scott, what did you do with Shelby?

Scott: Um…nothing…we said our goodbyes….

Daisy: Yeah sure…. I'm not stupid. Shelby was too happy.

Scott: It's none of your business

Daisy: Shelby will tell me in the letters!

Scott: Umm…. I don't care.

Daisy: Sure…. you don't care….Why are you blushing?

Scott: I'm not blushing! You need glasses Dais!

Daisy: Psff …. I will know!

On that they go in their dorm.

I'm sorry it was not very long. Thank you so much to read my story it's very important for me! If you have any suggestion tell me please, and I will be happy to put your ideas in my fic!

Next Chapter: _The letters_

Please R&R!

mary


	6. The letters

A/N: It takes place after the thing with Scott and Elaine. And Scott knows about Shelby's past. The story is not like the episode ONE OF THOSE DAYS. The problem is the same but rest of the story will not be like that. (Information for the story) Scott and Shelby are the best friends in the world …but the others Cliff Hangers don't think like that. For them it's too close for to be friends. Daisy is the best friend of Shelby too. Juliette and Shelby are friends …but sometime there are little fights. Auggie and Juliette are together. Ezra is Ezra! LOL. David is nicer with Scott. Kat is Kat! Ok I think I said everything so enjoy my story! And please R&R!

_Chapter 5: The letters _

Shelby lives with her father, her sister and her step mother since 5 days. She misses her friends of Horizon. She misses Horizon and Peter and Sophie. This morning she decides to write her first letter to Daisy. She was not ready to write to Scott but she will do it later. She takes a shit of paper and a pen and she start to write.

_Dear Daisy,_

_I know I take time before star to write to you. I'm so sorry for that. I have a lot of thing to tell you. The fist one: I think I'm in love with Scott. I know what you think right now. Don't laugh because it's not funny. It's serious Dais. I miss him so much! I miss you too but you know what I mean. The second thing is: Do Scott tells you something about what we did when I left? And the third and last thing: my step mother is a bitch. She is stupid and she hates me and Jess. I don't know what to do because my father is so much in love with. I can't say anything._

_I miss you and The Cliff Hangers too. Tell them please. _

_Shelby_

She put her pen on her desk and the paper in the envelope. She takes a timber and writes the address of Horizon. She goes outside and put her letter in the mail box.

**Mt. Horizon 2 days later**

Daisy: Hey Scott I have a letter from Shelby!

Scott: What? Why I don't have one?

Daisy: Don't ask me I don't know! But I will be nice. Come we will read the letter together.

Daisy: I hope she doesn't write something too personal!

She opens the letter and starts to read for Scott:

Daisy: so it's start like that. _Dear Daisy, I know I take time before star to write to you. I'm so sorry for that. I have a lot of thing to tell you. The fist one: I think I'm in love with Scott. _

Daisy opens her mouth and start to laugh. Scott starts to blush.

Daisy: I tell you that everybody knows you were not just friends.

Scott: No, we are best friends.

Daisy: My ass. So I continue. _I know what you think right now. Don't laugh because it's not funny._

Scott: How does she know you are laugh?

Daisy: She is just …I don't know. Now shut up I want to read. _It's serious Dais. I miss him so much! I miss you too but you know what I mean. The second thing is: Do Scott tells you something about what we did when I left?_

Daisy: What were you suppose to tell me?

Scott: Nothing!

Daisy: I will ask her! I continue: _And the third and last thing: my step mother is a bitch. She is stupid and she hates me and Jess. I don't know what to do because my father is so much in love with. I can't say anything. I miss you and The Cliff Hangers too. Tell them please. Shelby_

Daisy: So…you will write her a letter, do you?

Scott: What am I suppose to tell her?

Daisy: That you read the letter she wrote to me and you said that you are in love with her too.

Scott: I'm not in love with her!

Daisy: I'm not stupid.

Scott: Whatever.

Scott got up and goes to the boy's dorm. He takes a pen and a paper and start to write.

_Dear Shel,_

_You will be probably mad at me…but I have to tell you something. When Dais red her letter from you, I was with her and I know everything. I'm sorry it was personal. But I have to tell you that: I think I'm in love with you too. I miss you. _

_What's going on with your step mother? Is she violent with you? I hope she doesn't do anything to you. I swear if she touches you I will beat her! Write me back please._

_Your friend, who wants to be more than just a friend for you,_

_Scott_

TBC …..

OK I know that chapter sucks a little bit. It's not my beat chapter of this story but the next will be better. It reserve you a lot of surprises!

Thank you for the reviews of the chapter 4: 2008ccampbell and Queen of Shadow!

mary


End file.
